


【APH/黑三角】无他

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——黑三角，时政梗，有车——主要攻受：金钱组互攻肉（略写），冷战无差，中露肉（备注：还是老规矩，吃肉找我，正经时政向看看长发的、催催琉璃的..都很好（沧晗可能已经是失踪人口了...等等？什么？他突然活过来了？（总是加上这么一句是怕有小朋友被我这种脏脏的大人误导，以为他们之间都是肉...并不是的！





	【APH/黑三角】无他

正文：

【无形】：  
“咔嚓。”快门的声音在寂静的室内格外清晰。  
王耀的眼皮一跳，看向那个穿着浴袍举起手机的男人，扫了一眼确认不是在打着自拍的幌子偷拍他，然后继续低头点弄着平板电脑。  
“Hero出浴照，要不要发给你？”  
阿尔弗雷德撩动着湿漉漉的发丝，还未干透的金发浸了水，颜色更深了些，淌着水滴划过蒸汽熏红的脸庞和情欲未散的眼眸，笑吟吟地一边打字一边调侃说着“老年人的睡眠时间到了”，结果等他洗完澡还老老实实躺在房间里没离开的王耀。  
“不用了。”王耀头都没抬，手指上的活儿也没停。  
“那我发推了，喜欢的话可以随时去看。”阿尔弗雷德指尖飞快，敲下一行英文：“与情人共度美妙的一晚，洗完再战一波。”定位是越/南岘/港，附上图片，轻按发送。  
然后像是突然想起来似的：“哦我忘记了，你看不到～呐哈哈哈哈～”好吧，亲爱的阿尔弗雷德总能把气氛搅得一团糟。  
“......”王耀停顿了一下，对于这种程度的嘲讽翻个白眼也就过去了，他岔开了话题：“你什么时候也那么爱用社交网站了。”  
简直跟某人一个德行，区别在于，阿尔弗雷德的私人账户不会被太多人关注，毕竟他们的身份都是高度保密。普通人偶尔点进来浏览，除了觉得是个帅气的小伙子，也没什么特别的。  
“有助于友好互动。”阿尔弗雷德刚把视线从手机移到床上美人半遮半掩的胸膛上，又被震动给拉了回去。  
好嘛，看来有不少人正在干同样的事情，一转眼连震七八下，沙发板凳地板全被抢走了，还有数个点赞。

——跟着去越/南了？让哥哥猜猜这会儿跟谁在一起呢？  
——阮小姐？本田？任勇洙？菲菲？  
——为什么不可以是俄/罗/斯？  
——......  
——上面那位你很有想法。

讨论还在继续，可主角已经开启了免打扰，将手机扔到一边，光着脚踩上床铺挪到了王耀的身边。  
“耀？”阿尔弗雷德自说自话地抽走了王耀手里的平板：“别看了，看来看去就那些。”  
这几天全世界的焦点无非就是访华之行——至少这个自我中心的家伙是这么认为的，而作为主角的他们俩自然是以第一人称参与了全程，因此在阿尔弗雷德眼里，这些报道一点意思都没有，难道上面会写他们是怎么在故宫度过一夜春宵的吗？  
“那我看什么？”王耀摊了摊手。  
“看我。”霸道的小伙子轻轻捏住了王耀的下巴，带着他往自己看。  
“一连几天都是你这张脸，看腻了。”扭动头部挣开那只手，话里话外虽是嫌弃，但嘴角的笑意还是被阿尔弗雷德收在眼底。  
废话，一连几天都有全世界最伟大的Hero围着转，谁得了这等殊荣都得喜笑颜开吧？阿尔弗雷德是这么想的。  
还没到王耀家时，迫不及待表达自己的心情，自家杂志也跟着起哄乱搞；在王耀家时，对外恭恭敬敬谈正事、后院铜钱口袋叮当响，最后达到了一个普通人想都不敢想的数额，简直就是在提前参加那个什么“剁手节”；出了王耀家满世界夸他好，好话说尽，甚至还说出了“虽然这不公平但我不怪你”这种话，他阿尔弗雷德何时这么哄过别人？  
“腻了？从1784年算，你看了我233年；从1972年算，你看了我45年。”阿尔弗雷德确信自己的男友力简直爆棚：“真的腻了吗？”  
王耀抿起嘴角笑了笑，好吧，这次就不反驳了，看在这几天都乖巧的份上——当然，只是在自己这里而已。

【无他】：（米耀）  
百年戏台再开锣，与君同赏；旧时紫禁今夜宴，共襄盛举。  
王耀又何尝不是花足了心思，给足了面子。曾经的故居成了旅游胜地，也成了款宾待客的场所，倒是让他有些惘然了。  
过去，也有那么些人熙熙攘攘前呼后拥地簇着他，今日，换成了这个小子与他漫步其中，少了些过去的古韵，多了些金钱的铜臭——不可否认他并不讨厌就是了。  
不过他还是小看了这个家伙的随心所欲——  
王耀的鼻腔里都是陈年旧物的味道，他捂着口鼻，不知是为了阻隔这些气味还是防止呻吟的溢出。  
数分钟前，应阿尔弗雷德要求带着他在故地游览夜景，还要应付着各种大呼小叫的问题。  
“这里有这么多屋子？你都住过？”  
“没有。”  
“那造那么多房间干嘛？”  
“...爷乐意。”  
然后不消片刻就被小伙子带跑了，在远离人烟的地方随便挑了一间拉着王耀跨了进去动手动脚，或许这才是本来目的。

“你就不能...回住所再...？”王耀在黑暗中摸索着支撑物，扶住了可能是太师椅的两边扶手。  
“难得来一趟，不留下点'到此一游'的痕迹吗？”阿尔弗雷德的视野同样受限，不过谁让他前一晚才刚刚进入过呢。手指在细滑的臀肉上一划而过，直奔着花心而去，像是精确制导的科技，引领他探入已知的洞穴。  
“破坏文物犯法。”大概是和ky在一起久了也会变ky吧，某种意义上来说，这也叫夫妻相。  
细长的手指在内里转了好几圈，王耀眯着眼任由其不轻不重地揉捻暗暗叹息，扭过头想要借着月光看清阿尔弗雷德的表情，却失败了。  
“我是指你，我得在中/国留下点什么不是吗？老、古、董？”阿尔弗雷德很快便换上了分身，在股间轻轻磨蹭：“还是说？你觉得你会坏在我的手里？”  
王耀刻意地用臀部顶了一下粗壮的器物，谁让今天高兴呢，就允许他逞一逞口舌之快吧。  
“不按理出牌的小家伙。”  
“乱改剧本的老混蛋。”  
阿尔弗雷德没有停顿地把整根肉茎塞了进去，一插到底，龟头破开嫩肉的感觉非常棒，让他觉得自己就像是披荆斩棘英雄，征服了一条东方巨龙。  
“啊...”王耀下意识地扬起了脖子，唯叹的同时还不忘怼回去：“怎么？不喜欢我的剧本，你可以不加入。”  
“你以为我想？”这家伙得了便宜就卖乖，阿尔弗雷德在黑暗里翻了个白眼：“这次回去又要被一通说教了。”  
全世界的老大对着这个人客客气气，喝茶听戏观历史，虽说客随主便，但对比一下他之前的两站就能看出来——你这个老大怎么到了这儿一点气势都没有呢？说好的美/国第一呢？说好的谴责不公呢？

阿尔弗雷德一边胡思乱想，一边快速且有力地在王耀身体里来回抽动，菊口夹得紧紧的，像是贪心的小嘴誓要把他榨干，一向对自己体力和技巧信心爆棚的Hero先生此刻却走神了。  
白天，王耀大手一挥买买买的时候也是这样，看着像是自己猛赚了一笔，但其实心里清楚得很，这又是一重多边牵制——就像是捅进王耀身体里的那话儿一样，插也不是，拔也不是，要么两个人都爽，要么都抱憾结束这一次性爱。  
在全球秩序在各方面都倾向于强者的时代，王耀一步一步走到了今天，从无论做什么都不被承认到反被指责不公平，有多令人艳羡就有多遭人嫉恨。  
“耀...”良久，阿尔弗雷德打破了沉默。  
“嗯...？”王耀正微眯着眼，他确信这里不会有人来，在放松的情况下享受一次服务还是挺合心意的。  
如果只有你和我就好了，就不会那么复杂了吧？这种话，阿尔弗雷德没说出口，发言太幼稚了，百分之百会被这个老头子嘲笑的。  
“怎么样？我一个人就能满足你了。”想了想，还是换了种情趣的说法，轻描淡写地带过了内心的起伏。  
可王耀是谁，懒洋洋地夹了一下括约肌，看上去像是漫不经心地开口道：“可这个世界上并不是只有我们两个。”  
“......”阿尔弗雷德停下了动作，黑暗里谁也看不清谁的脸，就像许多人也看不清夜色朦胧下的世界正酝酿着怎样的未来。  
“不过至少现在这里只有我们两个，不是吗？”王耀轻笑了一声，主动向前让性器慢慢滑出，然后转身一屁股坐在太师椅上，打开了双腿。  
“所以，不继续吗？”

【无情】：  
“不继续吗？”阿尔弗雷德的语气里带了点撒娇的意思，他亲了亲王耀温热的脸颊，边说着就果断出击，再次骑到王耀的身上。  
“怎么？坐上来自己动？”没了阻碍，王耀第一件事就是一伸手又拿回了被抢走的平板，大有“工作使我快乐，我热爱工作”的态度。  
“......你能不能走走心。”阿尔弗雷德有点不满，他何时如此专一过。Hero是世界的，世界当然也是Hero的，先不说情人满天下，谁不是乖乖投怀送抱，哪有到了床上还敢不理他的人——就那么几个。  
“就允许你招蜂引蝶，不允许我就地捉奸？”王耀忍俊不禁地看着身上的男人。  
“我哪里招蜂引蝶了？”说这话的时候，阿尔弗雷德一定自动遗忘了光是这几天的情史就足够风流了。  
“说吧。”王耀也不绕弯子了：“跟伊万谈了些什么？”  
“我没有跟他见面。”阿尔弗雷德移开了视线。  
“哦？”王耀一脸不信。  
“...只是...偶遇罢了。”  
“偶遇了三次？”  
“......对啊。”  
“三次都只是说说话拉拉手？”  
“没有！”  
“嗯哼？”  
“......”  
阿尔弗雷德看着又低下头专心摆弄电子设备的王耀有些牙痒，没人敢这样忽视他，可他还偏偏没法任性地责怪这个人。相比之下，还是跟那只熊互怼让他痛快些。

（冷战组）：  
伊万站在人群里，他们这种不会出现在镜头前的存在自然不会像上司那般还有集体合影的机会。  
要说是孤零零也没那么可怜，可除了东道主和几个关系稍微缓和的国/家跟他打了个招呼，也确实没人来理他了。  
也是，谁让他身上的锅多到数不过来呢？就算有人不信，也大多碍于压力不敢太过靠近，至于是来自谁的压力，还用说吗？  
伊万攥紧了五指，他发誓总有一天把那个家伙的颅骨敲碎，把骨渣洒进西/伯/利/亚的寒风里，吹得无影无踪。  
“咚！”  
伊万在臆想中随意挥了挥拳头，却打到了一团毛茸茸的东西。  
“喂...你一个人发什么疯？”  
阿尔弗雷德摸了摸自己的脑袋，只是个意外罢了，这点力度和梳头没差别。他只是路过而已，真的，他发誓。  
“......”果然理想很丰满，现实很骨感。现实就是：他并不能把美/国佬的脑袋打开花：“是你自己撞上来的。”说罢，手背还在西服上蹭了蹭，很嫌弃的样子。  
其实阿尔弗雷德也有一半责任，他正一边走路一边低头发推特呢，还顺便给澳/大/利/亚的最新照片动态点了个赞。  
不过他怎么会承认错误呢，习惯于把一切责任推卸给别人的小英雄白了伊万一眼，灵光一闪有了新的动作。  
阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快地抓住了那只手：“想肇事逃逸？”眼角一挑：“能逃到哪里去？平时被你欺压的弱小不敢反抗也就算了，今天落到Hero手里还想跑？”目光里是一如既往的自信。  
如此恣意寻事，不知道伊万是应该感慨“习惯了”还是应该先照例谴责，脸色变了几番风云之后开口就是满满的嘲讽：“亲爱的阿尔弗，如果连你都已经确信自己通俄的话，不如坦率点比较好。”  
阿尔弗雷德正要继续发难，却没想到伊万会主动把这个话题抛出来：“开什么玩笑...Hero有必要跟你同流合污？”  
“那你紧抓着我不放做什么？”伊万仗着身高优势压人一头：“难道不是想要跟我更亲近吗？”  
手指被捏地更紧了，却丝毫改变不了永远笑眯眯的嘴脸：“真恶心。”阿尔弗雷德最终还是甩开了熊爪。  
伊万笑得愈发灿烂了，说实话，他已经越来越难以在各个领域超过这个家伙，能让他吃瘪一次倒也挺舒心：“那么，晚上见～”  
故意提高的音量，让在不远处抱成团悄悄窥视他们俩的中/南/半/岛国家们听得清清楚楚，然后眼见着阮氏玲的脸红扑扑地转了过去。

——为什么不可能？  
——他们俩没打起来就很好了...  
——可是我听见他们昨天说晚上有约。  
——我也听见了...  
——楼上+1  
——......

所谓的晚上，不过是晚宴罢了。  
真是糟糕透了，阿尔弗雷德觉得今天的事有点丢脸。  
这一年来他也就见过这只熊两次，一次是七月的德/国汉/堡，还有一次就是刚才，不过他正迫不及待地期待着下一次见面，好扳回一成。  
“伊万。”阿尔弗雷德鹰眼般的视力让他很快就发现了猎物，再加上富有穿透性的声音，聚焦而来视线可不止被叫住的主人公，还有无数双好奇的眼睛，在他们俩之间来回穿梭。  
“阿尔弗雷德。”这个小混球想在这么多人面前做什么？  
伊万虽然满脸的不信任，但还是握住了阿尔弗雷德伸出的右手。公共场合，他不想闹得太僵，毕竟他们还没到正式开战的地步。  
简单的交握了几秒，双方便放开了，一切看上去是那么正常。就像七月份时用“chemistry”来形容他们俩的发言人，说出这个词的时候也一脸镇定。  
“突然之间怎么了？”虽然不知道对方的意图，但伊万不打算退缩，他们俩都是这种性格，很多事情才会发展到如今的地步。  
“哦～亲爱的万尼亚，我只是觉得我们应该保持良好的关系。”阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，既保持得体的距离又能确信话音只有两个人能听到：“我们需要打破现有局面，着眼未来，才能解决问题，不是吗？”  
伊万皱着眉听完了阿尔弗雷德的这段话，犹豫了一秒要不要把“你脑子里进可乐了”反问出口，但最终还是保持住了没有破绽的笑容。  
“如果你真的这么想，应该先理理你的内政。”  
“不要理那些自毁前程的人，他们永远也不会明白你对于我意味着什么。”  
“意味着什么？”伊万露出了一点感兴趣的表情。  
阿尔弗雷德噙着笑，稍稍凑近了些，耳鬓厮磨：“意味着与我一起重新定义世界秩序。”就像很多年前那样：“东/北/亚需要我们，中/东也须得我们来制定规则。”  
伊万垂下眼睑，看不出失望还是高兴。阿尔弗雷德有多喜欢给予别人希望后又狠狠地亲自踩碎；凭空画大饼吸引注意，转身就捅刀。这些年来，这种滋味自己还尝得不够多么。  
“当然。”他显然不打算再多谈了，抬头四顾自己该坐在哪儿。  
“你好像不太相信我。”阿尔弗雷德步步紧逼：“却去相信这个世界上最可笑的一厢情愿。”  
伊万不置可否地没有回答，只是用眼神完成了短暂的接触：信或不信，有什么意义呢？撕破脸的互相指责依旧会发生，军事部署也依旧会下达；北/约依旧会东扩，反俄依旧会进行，并且这一切博弈都将旷日持久。  
“没关系，你会信的。”阿尔弗雷德的笑容此刻也像是粘在了脸上，久久不褪去。  
“因为除此之外，你也别无他法。”

——那也是昨天晚上的事了。  
——可是昨天晚饭时他们俩那么亲密的交谈，今晚继续约也不算突兀啊。  
——这个...我证明，我坐在他们附近，两人笑容满面地聊了好几分钟呢。  
——是啊，看傻了多少人...  
——......阿尔？你在吗？出来说两句啊。

【无意】：（耀米）  
“这次见面太匆忙，没能聊太多。”阿尔弗雷德的浴袍下面是真空的，此刻坐在男人的胯上有意识地用臀部蹭动穿着同款的王耀：“也都是些大不了的事情。”  
王耀早就想到了，这次并非他们俩主场，从近期争锋相对的态度来看，双方都忙着打下一张牌，并没有做好和和气气坐在桌边讨价还价的准备。  
“不过...能看到吃醋的耀也算是值了。”阿尔弗雷德的大脑袋出现在了平板电脑的上方，下巴调皮地顶弄着，硬是把碍事的玩意儿推到了一边。  
“唔呵..”没了阻碍，阿尔弗雷德理所当然地把吻痕留在了本就遍布红印的胸膛上。  
王耀微微抬起下颌，避开了堪比瘙痒神器的呆毛，他觉得阿尔弗雷德就像一只永远不会满足的小狼狗，在不断索取中获得认同感。  
这几天的行为对于自命不凡的世界Hero而言，相当于把一部分权利拱手相让，也坐实了共治的局面——至少在经济上是这样的。等同于告诉世界，要么与阿尔弗雷德分一杯羹，要么与王耀一起赚得盆满钵满，若是两者都不选？没关系，他们俩光是自己玩就足以撑起整个局面，潇洒地甩甩头等着做出这种决定的人自己哭着来恳求，或是烂在泥地里一蹶不振。  
可这一切让阿尔弗雷德多少有点不自在，虽然自知无法阻挡这一天的到来，但真的到了眼睁睁地看着老家伙夺取一切的时候，心里又纠结地要死。  
其实全世界又何尝不是这种心情，王耀的成长的速度几乎让所有人都不太适应，阿尔弗雷德更是首当其冲地察觉到了危机感，可他现在又正在用柔软的小屁股挑拨起这个危险人物的“枪械”。  
心里那样想，行动起来时却这么做，这不是纠结是什么。

“别蹭了，腰要断了。”王耀捏了一把腰肉，结实却不显过于肥胖，抓在手里还挺舒服的。  
阿尔弗雷德得意地笑了，用手指隔着浴袍戳了戳挺起来的玩意儿：“这里起来了哦？”果然王耀根本拒绝不了自己：“后面呢？准备好了吗？”  
以他们现在的体位，阿尔弗雷德没法摸到王耀的屁股，他伸手扯开已经起不了遮掩作用的浴袍，一具光洁的身体展现在他的眼前。  
王耀配合地抬起手，把袖子也撸了下去，里面和阿尔弗雷德一样都是空的，只有一连串的吻痕见证这几日的疯狂。  
“明天你去东/盟峰会吗？”阿尔弗雷德利索地也将自己扒光了，将两根肉棍抵在一起磨蹭，顺便比个大小满足一下自尊心。  
“不了...家里人去...我还有别的事。”王耀将自己的后背垫高了些，一伸手就能捞到尚有水痕的两团白肉。  
阿尔弗雷德挺了挺腰，让臀肉在情人的双手里像揉面团似的揉搓，同时用指甲在两颗大龟头之间来回刮搔，对自己下手也挺狠，毫不留情地捏住两人的冠状沟摩擦不已。  
“不陪我一起去吗？”这才是目的吧，王耀真要去了，前前后后两人在一起的时间算下来，简直就像是度蜜月。  
“...你就换个人折腾吧。”王耀笑着拍了拍他的屁股，见差不多了，便下手了。  
“唔！”阿尔弗雷德条件反射地缩紧了菊口，反手扣住了识图把手指戳进来的“咸猪手”：“耀，乖，还是我上你比较好。”  
“为什么？”你自己骑上来的，现在倒想喊停了？再说了这不还有另一只手嘛，掰开臀肉往里一送，又是一声哽在喉咙里的呜咽。  
“王耀！”阿尔弗雷德从来都不喜欢有人脱离自己的控制，他皱着眉吼了一声，又立刻软了下来：“耀..我的好耀...你每次在下面不都挺舒服的嘛，别乱动，乖。”  
王耀无动于衷地继续往里挺进，对规劝的言语充耳不闻。这个当惯了世界第一的小男孩似乎忘记了，王耀最为狂傲的时期，他还没出生呢，因此在他眼里，王耀总归是个祖上曾经阔过，落寞了之后再次成为暴发户土包子，可事实是：王耀只是睡了一觉而已，血脉里流淌的傲气一点儿都没少。  
“我也会让你很舒服的。”

见王耀坐起了身，阿尔弗雷德立刻做出了防备的姿势，当务之急时让他把手指拔出来：“别得寸进尺。”  
说罢摆动着腰部跪坐起，想要从王耀身上下来，余光瞄到这个手脚总是慢吞吞的家伙突然行动起来，电光火石间便调换了上下位置。  
“！”一串脏话阻止不了王耀压制的趋势，他现在上半身的重量完全束缚住了阿尔弗雷德呈打开状的小腿，叠在胸前的两条下肢恰到好处地露出了中间的小洞，顺便把他的双手也桎梏在了小腿与王耀宽厚的胸膛间，简而言之：四肢被压得动弹不得。  
“我这叫欲壑难填。”王耀一本正经地活用了成语，至于是什么“欲”，看看在洞口磨蹭的肉棒就知道了：“小英雄帮不了我这个忙的话，我就去找别人了。”  
“......”这老家伙突然发什么疯？直到刚才不都还好好的吗？  
王耀像是看出了阿尔弗雷德的顾虑，故作姿态地叹了口气：“唉，想我付了几千亿过夜费，却连本垒都不让我上。”  
至于到底是不是这么回事，双方心知肚明就行了，没必要挂在嘴边。  
对于阿尔弗雷德而言，加息政策不停、美元回流不顺、重整经济钱不够，刚想借此折腾一下王耀，他就抖抖手甩出几枚美金，那意思就是你敢有什么动作，下次发行的就是大数额了。典型的“走别人的路，让别人无路可走”。  
于是这次阿尔弗雷德一来，大家依旧当作没事儿人一样，该签签，该谈谈，至于到底是谁占了谁的便宜？姑且称作双赢吧。  
王耀见阿尔弗雷德不吱声了，裆下也不含糊，顶开小穴插了进去。  
“唔啊——”  
扩张不充分的小洞发出干涩的悲鸣，艰难地吞下了直径可观的入侵物。

【无我】：  
当王耀从房间内出来的时候已经是后半夜了，他没有看见自己悄悄带上门之后，漠然起身的阿尔弗雷德。  
小伙子喘出一口浊气，像是要把房间里的淫靡驱赶开去，他掏出手机，看了一眼刚才那条动态的评论区。

——可能正在忙吧。  
——那就艾特另一个当事人！  
——......  
——谁敢...？  
——@伊万·布拉金斯基  
——楼上勇士！

荧光照在阿尔弗雷德白净的脸上，双颊的粉红昭显着一场刚刚过去的情事，他想了想，一语双关地打了一行字作为回复。

——我当然是和耀在一起。

既回答了上述所有人的猜测，也能让被艾特到的人第一时间看到这句话。  
然而几乎是同一秒，有一条评论跳了出来。

——我和小耀在一起哦～

刚刚浮现的笑容瞬间僵在了脸上，在心里咒骂了两声之后把手机扔了出去：去他妈的，现在那个老情人还能带给他什么？值得大半夜不睡跑去私会？就这么急不可待？  
阿尔弗雷德没有发觉自己现在的想法就像是个怨妇。  
他烦躁地翻了个身，呈大字型仰面朝天躺在床上，手背一凉拍到了什么东西，黑暗中摸索了一下，是王耀忘记带走的平板。  
解开锁屏的下一秒，刺眼的亮度弹在阴晴不定的脸上，阿尔弗雷德微微眯起眼，看清了没有关闭的页面。  
“呵...怪不得。”

（中露）：  
“因为除此之外，你也别无他法。”

真的别无他法？伊万看着王耀的背影出现在拐角，简短地发送了一条回复之后走上前去。  
“这么晚还不睡？”和王耀在一起久了，说话也拐弯抹角起来。  
“你不也是？”王耀转过头，气色红润精气十足，想必是情场商场都春风得意。  
“纵欲过度可不太好。”伊万轻手轻脚地走近，像是生怕惊动了深夜里的一草一木。  
“人生苦短，须得尽欢。”  
“这话可不合适你说哦？”  
“我才68岁阿鲁～”  
“那万尼亚也才26岁～”  
王耀抬起头，与伊万相视一笑，只是这笑容里藏住了多少往事和悲凉。  
“能去你房间吗？”伊万提出了真实目的。  
“难道我说不能，你就不会跟进来了？”王耀有些无奈地看着这个疯起来连自己的醋都吃的北方国度。  
“koru～”  
“...别黑给我看，没用。”  
结局当然是欢快的小熊美滋滋地看着王耀开门，然后揽住他的肩头就跟着挤了进去。

“他又怎么你了，这么不高兴。”伊万很笃定地这么说道。  
王耀的身上有另一个男人的气味，他清楚地知道是谁。而王耀明明一直在那儿，到这么晚了却不在那家伙床上留宿——他可不信是因为老头子认床之类的理由，虽然不知道发生了什么，但伊万宁愿是相信他们吵了一架。  
在贸易领域，他几乎一根手指都插不进这两个最大的经济体；而在能源领域，阿尔弗雷德轻而易举就在他与王耀之间插了一只脚。  
从今往后，随着王耀的需求增加，他们俩就得铆足了劲供给这个大客户，一丝一毫都不能含糊，稍微让这老爷子不顺心就是给对家让利，尤其是他们俩现在还闹得那么僵。  
王耀看着伊万很自然地脱掉了上衣，颇具暗示地坐在了床上，他不得不感慨了一下现在的自己真是身强体健，能精力旺盛地应付自如。  
倒是伊万...大不如前。这个曾经是某种帝国中心的国家，在落败后只获得了集权统治的破坏和希望落空的不幸。  
“能相安无事的在一起十分钟就已经谢天谢地了。”王耀也是个心口不一的人，这几天可是和美/国人相安无事地度过了许多个美好的夜晚。  
“哦？他只能维持十分钟了？”伊万自然是顺着王耀的话说的，尽管曲解了意思。  
王耀也将刚刚穿好的衣物再次脱下，伊万便接了过来放在一旁，主动且略显殷勤地姿态看在他眼里，不由得觉出有些可悲。他摇了摇头，把这一印象从脑海里驱逐，不管怎么说，伊万对他还是很重要的存在。  
“那个霸权主义者...”王耀刚要把资料给伊万看一眼，这才想起忘记把平板带回来，他停下来自责一秒：真是被那个家伙迷昏头了。  
不过伊万也应该看出来了才对，他的情报部门不容小觑，不然也不会沦落到全世界都把黑锅都甩给他了。

“他想打造亚/洲版的北/约。”王耀轻描淡写地直接说出了总结性的语句。  
伊万的吻刚刚落在王耀的手背上，听到了关键字就不由自主地停了下来。  
北/约，早在上世纪末就在某人的操纵下隐隐有扩大的迹象，可惜，直到对方正式做出这一决定为止，伊万都错过了挽回的机会——或者根本没有这个机会。  
站在伊万的角度，这就是阿尔弗雷德领导的“复仇者联盟”，扩大势力范围步步紧逼。  
现在想来，伊万真想狠狠给当时还抱有幻想的自己一个巴掌，只可惜历史没有如果，不然也不会跟姐姐决裂了。  
“没点新鲜的招数。”玩来玩去就这么几招，北/约是用来针对他的，那么亚/洲版北/约的作用昭然若揭——对付朝/鲜？别扯淡了。  
伊万低低地咒了一句便顺着手臂亲吻上去，王耀的语气很轻松，显然有应对之策，在这方面他可是踩在了前人的肩膀上。  
“可惜，我那几个弟弟也都不是省油的灯，争风吃醋的本领可不小。”王耀弯着眉眼抚摸近在咫尺的高鼻梁：“我是不是应该教教他什么叫'雨露均沾'？”说罢自己都笑出了声。  
“小耀...”熟悉的笑容让伊万放下了包袱，嘴唇缓缓凑近蜻蜓点水般小心翼翼地啄了一口，见对方不反对这才吻住了两片薄唇。  
王耀顺势搂着大个子往床铺上一倒，在不影响唇舌交缠的情况下去解衬衣扣子，指尖有意地隔着衣料蹭到了胸前小点，轻微的僵硬过后，口腔里的两片厚肉欲拒还迎地发出了索求更多的邀请。  
伊万的双臂撑在王耀身体两边，这种居高临下的姿势显然极大的满足了他，一脸纯良的小白兔就躺在他的身下，黑发散落在脸颊两侧，衬得面容更加白皙纤弱些。  
记忆回放着到了战火纷飞的年代，他是世界第一的灯塔，他是他最好的同志，他也是这么压在他的身上。当时贫弱的身体在他眼里，就好像在床上稍微做地激烈些就会散架。  
他看到了窗户上结起的冰花，他看到染血的绷带堆在一角，他看到两人的合影摆在最显眼的位置，他看到小布尔什维克张了张嘴说了些什么，一切就在眼前，那么真实。  
“那么现在，你又想从我这里得到什么？”铿锵有力的，坚定不移的，傲视一切的语气。  
霎时间，一切回忆都成了过去的旧照片，相框里泛黄的脸腼腆局促的笑着，与眼前自信不疑的王耀完全重合，是他，又不是他。  
是啊，现在是王耀的时代了。

“只要是小耀的东西，我都想要哦？”伊万脱去了王耀的裤子，一双大白腿在自己手里慢慢从碍事的布料里剥离出来的感觉很棒，他忍不住伸出舌头挠了挠脚底心。  
可王耀淡定的反应让他有点泄气：“小耀现在怎么不怕痒了...以前稍微戳一戳就会跳起来的。”  
以前那是为了取悦你啊。王耀当然没有说出来，底气足了自然做什么事都不需要看别人的脸色。  
“过来，舔这里。”王耀缩回双腿把内裤也脱掉，指了指还未硬起来的分身。  
舌尖与龟头碰触，谁胜谁负可不是一两个回合就能分出的，唾液与一股说不清道不明的气味一起在口腔里共舞，伊万在开口含住之前就闻到了，可是容不得他拒绝。  
那是一种玫瑰花蜜的味道，熟悉且憎恨不已。  
性器成长的速度堪比王耀的这数十年的增速，很快就在伊万口中膨胀起来，生理反应总是不堪一击的，喉咙深处的不适感也随着时间推移逐渐增大，就和某些人心里的不安一样。  
光是绕着肉冠打转是不会让王耀满意的，伊万托起囊袋直上直下地做出性交的动作，喉结一阵乱颤，吞咽下囤积的唾沫。  
“唔呼..”王耀惬意地抚摸着胯间的白色发丝，他还不想停下来，对自己现在的持久力很有信心。不过看着小熊涨红的脸，还有时不时抬眼偷偷看他反应的动作，王耀觉得还是给他点奖励比较好。  
“把裤子脱了。”  
“帮我脱～”  
伊万也是个爱撒娇的，只是绵软的声线有些卡壳，还不都是王耀胯下那东西惹的。

王耀撸了两下从内裤里跳出来的大家伙就不理它了：“转过去。”  
“诶？小耀不亲亲他吗？”伊万对自己的尺寸一直都很满意，能炫耀的时候干嘛不炫耀一番：“就亲一下，好不好？”  
王耀不想在这种问题上多做文章，闻言低头用唇瓣轻轻蹭了一下已经涨出淫液的顶端：“好了，背对我趴在床上。”  
“......”说一下还真就一下，伊万还没法像以前那样任性地要求他给自己口交，只好不情不愿地做出了跪伏的姿势：“可是这样就看不到小耀了..”  
“有些东西就算看不到，它也一直在那里。”王耀发现连润滑剂都一起扔在阿尔弗雷德那儿了，好吧，只能请小熊忍一忍了。  
“比如我们的同等需求。”用津液润湿了一下手指，随着话音干脆利落地捅进了隐隐期待的小穴。  
“比如值得珍惜的亲密关系。”旋转、抽插。  
“比如得天独厚的互补优势。”加入、推进。  
“比如...你对于我来说无可取代。”进退自如，运筹帷幄。  
谁说世界上最会说情话的人在欧/洲？当王耀写下第一首情诗的时候，那些现在以“古”字冠名的国家们都还在呢。  
“嗯..嗯...耀..”这样的扩张太粗暴了，伊万的声音有点颤抖，从前，他也是这般没有耐心吗？  
几番动作之后，王耀抽出了湿滑的手指，在灯光下泛起亮晶晶的光点。  
伊万终于抓住机会翻过身，他不想被人从后面上，那样会让他看上去像一只摇尾乞怜的小狗。  
“我知道...”他踌躇了一下语言：“可是果然还是看着小耀比较赏心悦目。”是啊，世界的目光总是毫不吝啬的给予最光芒四射的人，有多少双眼睛在盯着王耀？他们也都跟自己一样会在某天要求共度一夜吗？那个时候，他又被摆在什么位置？  
伊万主动打开双腿，勾着王耀的腰：“进来吧。”  
“可能会有点痛..忍着点。”王耀也不推辞，放慢了速度不疾不徐地挤进了微张地洞口。  
“唔...”进入的动作很慢很慢，慢得像是怕碰碎了瓷娃娃，意识到这一点的伊万有点不愉快，以强壮著称的民族居然有一天会被人像照顾老弱病残一样呵护，他有点钻牛角尖了。  
“快点...”伊万催促道，手脚有些不老实起来：“唔——啊！”  
王耀压住了伊万的肩膀，同时一抬臀，用重力把剩下半根完全压了进去：“抱歉，可你也别急啊..心急吃不了热豆腐。”

接下来很长一段时间，伊万都哼哼着不说话了，鼻腔里回荡的低吟和肉体撞击的声音混合在一起，既是强心剂，也像是封箱带，把俩人的嘴都捂严实了，没人开腔。  
王耀不说话，是觉得再哄下去就显得有点做作了；伊万不开口，多半还是自尊心在作祟。  
但其实可笑的自尊早就和从被打开的肉穴里带出的体液一样，在一次又一次的冲击中碎得无影无踪，在心里留下的痕迹远远深于身体上。  
伊万不知何时咬住了自己的指关节，带着一丝迷茫看向另一双炯炯有神的眼睛——他的眼里，现在到底装着谁？  
王耀避开了眼神接触，低下头亲了亲横在唇瓣上的手指：“别伤害自己。”北极熊下口没轻没重的，连自己都咬，尤其是在明显走神的状态下。  
“不然得意的就是那家伙了。”  
“......”  
或许，这就是答案。  
伊万突然抬起手，连王耀都有些意外，但在知晓了其意图之后就坦然地放任他摸了摸自己的脸：“是吗...我们的任何行为都不针对第三方，不是吗？”  
王耀的脸颊暖暖的，也比以前长肉了，摸在手里是任何名贵的布料都比不上的舒适：“小耀，是不是有人说你跟我的各种合作，都是一厢情愿？”  
该抛出来的问题还是得面对，王耀挺腰往里一顶就停在了那里，像是很意外地看着伊万：“什么？我一直以为我们是两情相悦的。”  
这种说法他当然知道了，只不过通常刻意回避，这次也回答地驴唇不对马嘴，不过能混过去就行。不过伊万会突然提起来，让他有点意外，怎么说呢...有一种被人离间的感觉。  
这种感觉一旦出现就挥之不去了，王耀思索了片刻，抽了抽嘴角，他的脑海里只有一个答案。  
两人的性器都已经涨得青筋虬露，王耀不再停留，奋力向里面顶去，操地洞壁翻出了肉花，最后捅进最底端喷射而出。  
“这个小混蛋从来都没有放弃遏制我的步伐。”王耀替伊万擦了擦射在胸腹的白浊：“别被他骗了。”  
“嗯，我知道。”既然大家都是骗子，你跟他又有什么区别呢？  
于伊万而言，差别不过是被谁骗得更久一些吧，他知道自己暂时赢不了，但也不想就此输掉原本属于他的一切——比如王耀。  
伊万趁王耀不注意拉住了他的手，把整个人都抱进了怀里，丝毫不顾及两人身上的汗水和精液。  
“怎么了？”  
“抱一会。”  
这样的话，是不是就能占有你更久一些呢。

——......  
——......  
——......  
——我们好像围观到了不得了修罗场...  
——越妹子家会不会被拆掉啊...  
——咳，那什么..我有点困了，先去睡了。  
——喂，你那里现在应该是傍晚，这么早睡？  
——......笨蛋！

End

**Author's Note:**

> Free Talk：  
> 这篇吧..筹划了得有半个月...（其实是懒+手速慢  
> 从一开始想着就写纯金钱，到后来想想还是拾回黑三角，三对一起写才是我的老本行  
> 但总体上来说还是金钱戏份多一些，毕竟...那啥...对吧...不能辜负2535亿啊！


End file.
